When everything is perfect
by alexa524
Summary: Prologue to a story I plan on writing. The pairing is Kikyo/InuYasha, although the actual story will be Kag/Inu. AH, AU, AT, Possible OOC, Angst/Fluff, and I had a lot of fun writing it.
1. Meeting InuYasha

**A/N: Hi, author speaking. I'm a newbie, so this my first FanFic posted. And now, for the disclaimer.**

**I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did, but I don't. It's the sad, hard truth. So please don't sue me.**

**And if you could review? I would love to have my first review ^_^**

--

The door slammed shut, and Kaede ran up to Kikyo. "Kikyo! I missed you! Why didn't you call me to say you'd be late at work?" Kaede's delight at her sister's return was something that Kikyo looked forward to, even though she knew better then to show emotion. She bent down slightly to reach Kaede's very short height and smoothed back her hair. "I'm sorry, sis. I completely forgot to call because I was so excited." She rose and walked over to the table, plastic bag in hand. "Why were you excited, Kikyo?" Asked Kaede, rushing over to see what her sister had brought. Kikyo turned to her sister, joy in her brown eyes. "Kaede! I got the job! I start work at the Jinja Museum tomorrow!" Kaede screamed in delight before running to Kikyo for a hug. "Oh, sis, I knew you'd get it! I"m so happy for you." Kikyo smiled into her sisters embrace, and whispered lower then Kaede could hear. "I'm so happy too." And then louder, so Kaede could hear, she announced her purchase of a cake to celebrate. She smiled at her sister's squeal and reached into a cupboard for some plates.

_This is it. This is my very first day as a guard at Jinja Museum. I'll be guarding the world's most valuable gem, the Shikon no Tama. Today I will appear mature. I will make them believe I am perfect for this job. I will no longer be Kikyo, older sister and care-giver of Kaede, I am Kikyo the museum guard. And I am most certainly not only 19 years old, I am mature and confident, mature and confident, mature and confident... _Kikyo's pep talk would have been a lot more effective if that man would stop staring at her. From the uniform, he appeared to be her co-worker, but his stare made her uncomfortable. Remembering that she could not, above all things, blush, Kikyo made her way to the manager's office. He pointed out the man, called him Onigumo, and told her to report to him. Though Kikyo could feel her dread growing, she obeyed the order and returned to Onigumo's stare.

"Mr. Onigumo, there's a boy here, and he appears to be trying to steal the Shikon no Tama." Kikyo spoke into her walkie-talkie, watching the boy with a wary eye. "Oh, great, InuYasha again? Just escort him out." Onigumo's bored voice crackled over the speaker, and Kikyo hurried to obey. InuYasha was staring at the jewel with intense greed, fingering his odd white hair. He looked up, and she saw with surprise his yellow eyes. Behind those eyes was a sorrow, something Kikyo had become acquaintances with over the years. She frowned and marched over to him, trying to keep up the facade of indifference. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He looked up at her and smiled a sad, little smirk. "Didn't they tell you, guard? My name is InuYasha." She started, before grabbing his arm. He went along with no fight, but said in protest when they were past the entrance/exit, "Guard, someday I'm going to get that jewel. Just wait, you'll see." Kikyo felt shivers go down her arm but said nothing, and instead walked back into the museum, back to Onigumo's disturbing gaze.

--

**A/N: Me again! Sorry but this was a bit short... but the shorter they are the faster the updates! Again, I would like a few reviews. If you do make up your mind to generously grant me with a review, please tell me, is InuYasha a little OOC, or is it just me? I'll make him tougher next time. (If I figure out how to add a chapter, that is!)**


	2. Evil presence

**A/N: Me again. Great news! If your reading this, it means I figured out how to post another chapter! I can hear your groaning, fortunately, this chapter is a lot longer then the first.**

**Disclaimer time! Although I fantasize about someday owning InuYasha it's not likely to happen. As of now I currently own an overactive imagination, a keyboard, and a computer. All of which I will use (someday) to take over the world and demand the rights to InuYasha. Until then, I own nothing of InuYasha. I don't even have an OC. :'( **

--

InuYasha stayed outside the Jinja Museum, waiting until after sunset. As soon as it was dark, the museum would be closed. The night guard would appear, and he'd be able to use the stealthy creep Myoga had taught him. Old man was an expert at hiding and running. InuYasha made himself comfortable in a shady niche, and disappeared into a dream.

_InuYasha was kicking the ball along the riverbank, playing alone because no one would play with him. His yellow eyes and white hair marked him out from the rest of the crowd, and all could see the resemblance he bore to his father, InuTaisho. _

_InuTaisho, a well-known crimelord had fallen in love with Izayoi, a famous actress. They had lived together for a small amount of time before InuTaisho died. Izayoi, had of course, been rejected by both the society she came from and the society of her husband's. And when InuYasha was born, they had simply tried to remain anonymous, and blend in. Although life had been hard, Izayoi still loved her son. She stood from a distance, watching her son play in the alley along the river, wishing they could have a better life, where he would be undiscriminated. Inuyasha looked up, and saw her watching him with pity in her eyes. He ran over to her, ball forgotten, and hugged her. InuYasha had grow up in a prejudiced world, and had to be tough to survive. His mother's pity awakened feelings in him he knew were weaknesses, but he longed to comfort her. Conflicted at a young age, and forced to grow up to fast, InuYasha tried not to think about his childhood. Which was why he needed to end this dream. Now._

He gave himself a pinch, and awoke with a tear about to drop. He angrily brushed it aside and made a mental not not to take anymore trips down memory lane. If someone like Sesshomaru were to see him in that state of weakness... he didn't even want to think about that. He rose from his hiding spot, and crawled towards the museum, determined not to wait any longer for his prize.

Kikyo stopped before she exited the Jinja Museum. Someone was watching her. She could sense eyes, and turned around. Onigumo stood behind her watching her leave. She forced herself to walk calmly down the stairs, even though everything in her was screaming for her to run. When she finally reached the end of the steps, she felt another pair of eyes watching her. She whirled around, and saw a flash of red. _InuYasha._She frowned, hadn't he learned after she'd stopped him mid-creep? She shook her head and continued on home, where Kaede was waiting patiently for her older sister.

Onigumo watched the new girl disappear, and a grin crept onto his face. He made a left after exiting the Jinja Museum and bumped into a group of shady characters. "Kagura, I thought we agreed we'd meet at my house, not at the museum." Kagura tossed her black hair defiantly. "We would have, except you forgot to mention that a museum guard happens to live in the same building as you." Onigumo blinked. _Could it be Kikyo?_ He wondered. "I wasn't aware of that fact either." He stated, reminding the gathering he wasn't in control of everything. Although he would dearly love to be able to have that much power...

"Kagura, Onigumo. We are wasting time. We should proceed with the plan" Kanna's raspy voice broke into the two's argument. Onigumo coughed and straightened. "Kanna is right. Now Kagura, you'll be in charge of killing the other gaurds. All except Kikyo, I can take care of her. Moryomaru, you'll wait in the getaway truck with what's-his-name.." "Muso." Put in Muso, Onigumo's cousin. "I don't care!" Onigumo yelled at him, and Muso shrank back from his glare. "Okay, Byakuya, you hack into the camera system, and Hakudoshi will come with me. Wait. Hakudoshi. What is that?" Hakudoshi pulled the blanket away from the bundle, and Onigumo glimpsed a babe's sleeping face. "This is my brother. I got stuck babysitting him." Onigumo nodded, trying to constrain his rage till he had the jewel. Then this ornery bunch would do his exact bidding, or else!

"Um... Onigumo... not to seem rude, but do you often stare into space and smile eerily?" What a creep. Kagura could not wait till this job was done. But when they did, Onigumo had promised each of them an equal portion of the most valuable jewel ever. And then she'd never have to see him and his disturbing smile again.

--

**A/N: I can so see Naraku/Onigumo just smiling into space as he fantasizes about his evil plans for those who don't obey him... Anyway, I would appreciate reviews, so if you could? Let me know if InuYasha is still OOC. I tried to fix him, I truly did.**


	3. Tears and hot chocolate

**A/N: Hey! So, I know this seems to be all Kikyo and InuYasha, but it's not, I promise. The actual story, which I'm working on, has InuYasha and Kagome, cuz they were meant to be. Sorry Kik/Inu fans! I think I do a decent job portraying Kikyo though, so be satisfied I'm not a Kikyo basher. (Although I love to read Kikyo bashing fics, they're just sooo funny!) Oh, and please review!**

**Disclaimer time... I tried to put it off but, I guess I have to say it. So here it is. Disclaimer: I am a fan, writing FANfiction. If I owned InuYasha, Shippo wouldn't exist and InuYasha would've kissed Kagome instead of Kikyo. Oh and Koga would have been in the final battle. Seriously! How could they forget him and his hilarious comrades!?**

Kikyo frowned at Tsubaki,her fellow guard, and held her nose. The pungent smell of tobacco greeted her nose, as if a miasma of a youkai. Tsubaki slowly exhaled, prolonging Kikyo's suffering. "Want one?" She held out the cigarette temptingly, and the odor hit Kikyo full force. Kikyo shook her head and pinted to the sign, posted above the security room door. NO SMOKING. Tsubaki's smirk fell and she leaned menacingly over to Kikyo. "You think your so much better then the rest of us, Kikyo, but just you wait. You'll find out you're no different." Kikyo stiffened at the older woman's words and fled the room, wishing she had something to occupy her mind. Then, she saw the answer to her prayers.

InuYasha stared hard at the jewel, memorizing every detail of it's security protections. For the most valuble jewel in Japan, perhaps Aisa, and on the top ten list in the world, there wasn't much. Stealing it would be easy, if only they didn't have so many gaurds. Kikyo, the new girl, seemed to have been officially placed in charge of him. Everytime he showed up to fake a feeble attempt at the jewel (he refused to acknowledge the last three attempts that were thwarted by Kikyo as anything but testing their weaknesses) she was there to stop him. But today, the room seemed to be guard free. Perfect. Just as he was about to lift the lid off the case that held the jewel, a loud voice shouted "You think your so much better then the rest of us, Kikyo, but just you wait. You'll find out you're no different.". Kikyo burst out of the guard room, a struggle against anger and her normal self control painted clearly on her face. She put up the mask of calm self-assurance as soon as she saw InuYasha though, and with a last glance towards the security room, she resumed her usual duty of watching InuYasha.

He sighed and turned away from the glass. "What's she yelling about?" He jerked his head towards the door, and Kikyo 's eyebrows shot up. Had to be expected though, he hadn't spoken to her since he'd warned her that he'd someday get the jewel. She frowned and looked back towards the door. "My co-workers... Tsubaki is jealous of me, and Onigumo won't stop staring at me." He had noticed that. Tsubaki, a pretty but cruel guard, was always scowling behind Kikyo's back. And Onigumo couldn't keep his eyes off her. Although the tension between the guards could work to his advantage, InuYasha felt somehow angry at the way they treated Kikyo, even though she was the only thing in the way of him getting the jewel.

A few minutes later, after Kikyo's shift was over, he was taking hot chocolate from a street vendor, his treat. "Here y'go, careful." The old man said. Inuyasha grabbed the steaming cups and walked back to where he had left Kikyo. She sat on a bench, the wind blowing her long black hair out. She turned to him, and he saw a tear glistening off her white skin. He sat down and set the cups to the side, and peered at her. "Kikyo... what's wrong?" She sneaked a glance at him before trying to put herself together. "InuYasha... It's just... Kaede... Kaede is my little sister. Ever since our parents died I've been in charge of her. I want to take care of her, I need to provide for her. But I wasn't able to go to college. I was just so lucky to get a job, and I was determined to do my best. But to do that, I can't feel anything, I have to care more about what I'm guarding then myself." She looked back at him again, and InuYasha's chest seemed to be squeezed at the sight of her tears. "I was trying to turn myself into a robot. I'm only 19! Today, before I went to work, I saw a girl around my age, playing with her little sister. They both looked so happy, and I know I can never be that way with Kaede. In order to provide for her, I can't even be her older sister anymore." The tears started again, and InuYasha felt a lump in his throat. He pulled her over into his side, and she sobbed into his red hoodie. Why was he doing this? He couldn't even remember.

Kikyo pulled away from his jacket after a few minutes of crying. She hadn't cried like that even when her parents died. She always had to be here for Kaede, even if it meant taking on a job with creepy co-workers. "InuYasha. I'm sorry." She put on a stiff face, but one look at his worry-filled eyes softened her up. "And... thanks." He smiled a sad little smile. "My parents died too, y'know. But I never had to do the things your doing. Mostly 'cause my sibling's older and he wants me dead." InuYasha had an older brother? And he wanted him dead? Kikyo couldn't even imagine wishing Kaede dead, so they must have gone through rougher times then they had. Poor InuYasha, all alone, just like her and Kaede. She reached over and squeezed his hand, and did her best to smile a comforting smile at him.

InuYasha felt pressure on his hand and looked down at him. Kikyo was staring up at him with a sweet smile on her face, tears welling in her eyes. He glanced back down at his shirt, which was soaking. "Kikyo... don't cry... I don't have anymore shirt..." He pointed desperately at his clothing while Kikyo's tears began to flow. "InuYasha... what a pair we are!" She said, grinning as the tears flew down her cheeks. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.


	4. NO SMOKING, Idiot!

Onigumo stumbled out of the building, Tsubaki right behind him. The flames were catching up with them, and it didn't look like they'd be able to outrun them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Smoking, of all things! In a building filled with antique treasures! What an idiot! _Behind him he heard a scream of pain, and the tinkle of broken glass. And then the flames were upon him, licking at his skin greedily.

InuYasha held her hand all the way back to the museum, and only let it go when he noticed the acrid smell. "Kikyo." He said, urgently waving towards the museum. "The Jinja Museum... Kikyo, it's on fire!" She turned and saw the spiral of smoke rising from the building, and the flames leaping towards the sky. "Oh no." She breathed, and ran over to where an ambulance was parked. Someone, burned and writhing, was tied to a stretcher and being loaded into the emergency vehicle. _Onigumo, _she thought, _It's him. I don't know how, but I know it's him. _The uniformed worker's turned when they saw her approaching, and a police officer approached her. "Hey, miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. This a-" Kikyo interrupted him, agitatedly gesturing towards Onigumo's charred body. "I work here, officer. I'm a guard, my name is Kikyo, you can check with the management. That man is my co-worker, and I just want to make sure he's okay. Was there anyone else who got caught in the fire?" The officer stepped back and walked her to the ambulance. "I'm Miroku, and yes, a woman named Tsubaki was caught in the flames. Her face is scarred, and she's taking it pretty badly." Kikyo drew in her breath.

InuYasha watched her disappear with the officer. Onigumo was being pulled into the ambulance, and Kikyo bent over to speak with him, then to the people carrying the stretcher. Across the road, the woman named Tsubaki was throwing darts at Kikyo, holding her hand to her face. InuYasha hadn't heard what he officer had said, but he was pretty sure that Tsubaki's face had been burned. _Now, when there are no guards, and a great deal of confusion, now is the best time to do it. I'll just duck the police, maybe steal someone's uniform, and then I can get the jewel! But, I can't... even though I have to, if I ever want my dream to come true, I can't._

Kikyo wrapped the bandages around Onigumo, and glanced over to Kaede. The fifteen year old was sorting the different painkillers and creams Kikyo had boughten. _Oh, Tsubaki, what were you thinking? Onigumo, the museum, everything is burned to a crisp. And now, I have to take over. _Onigumo stirred slightly, and Kikyo's heart swelled with pity. She wrapped the bandage a little less tightly, and dabbed the medicine on a little more gently. But even as she cared for Onigumo, who had no family to take care of him and no money for a hired nurse, her thoughts were with InuYasha.

InuYasha's hair was silvery white, and just above his shoulders, and his smug grin was what Kikyo looked forward to everyday she went to work. He wore a red hoodie all the time along with his scruffy blue jeans. Was that because he didn't have any other clothes? Kikyo looked about her small apartment, for the first time realizing how lucky she was. The room was small but at least she had a home. Did InuYasha live on the street, or did he have a family to go home to? His brother wanted to kill him- what were his motives? Was InuYasha related to the infamous belated kingpin of crime, InuTaisho, who shared the silver hair and golden eyes? And InuYasha's mother, was she alive? Was she dead, or even on the verge of death? Maybe InuYasha had been trying to steal the jewel in order to provide for a sickly mother.

Kaede and Kikyo were poor, yes, but InuYasha, with his torn clothes and sad eyes, could be even poorer. Again, Kikyo's heart filled with compassion, this time for a young delinquent who may have just stolen her heart.

**A/N: Yeah, basically all Tsubaki is good for is starting a fire. So take that! Haha I hate her... And yes, Kaede is only four years younger then Kikyo, for resons explained later. And everyone's name is spelled how it is in the anime, not the manga since I've never read it.**


	5. Yes

A month later, Kikyo came back home after a night she'd always remember.

Ever since that first time they talked, and opened up a little bit to each other, they'd been getting closer and closer. Without Tsubaki's and Onigumo's frank glares and Tsubaki's disapproving frown, Kikyo felt much more carefree. Although the museum had burned down, Kikyo and the jewel, along with a few other security personnel, had been transferred to a different museum. And everyday, InuYasha showed up.

After they'd talked, InuYasha had refrained from trying to steal the jewel, and had resumed gazing at it wistfully. Kikyo had noticed this, and everyday after she completed work she'd drag him out of the building, and walk around the city with him. It was good for both of them to be out of the museum, and they both thrived in each others company. Over the month she'd found out the answers to her questions about his family.

"Kikyo, you remind me of my mother." InuYasha's shoulder length hair was being pulled gently by the wind, and his golden eyes were fastened to hers. Kikyo tucked a strand of her own windblown hair behind her ear and smiled. "How is that?" She asked softly, reluctant to bring back any unpleasant memories he had. InuYasha turned away and glanced at his feet before answering her. "You sorta look alike, but that's not really it. It's how you're so kind. My mom took care of me when dad died. Even though no matter where we turned we were looked down upon and thrown out. You see, I'm the son of Izayoi and InuTaisho. The son of the most famous people who ever broke the rules, that society has deemed unfit and has decided to pretend does not exist."

Kikyo stared at him, and realized it was true. InuTaisho, like she had noticed before, shared the same coloring as InuYasha, and he had the exact distinctive smirk and facial features of Izayoi. So many nights, Kikyo had curled up with her parents, watching the talented actress fill the silver screen with her charm. Although only 4, Kikyo had loved those nights, and ever since had associated Izayoi with the happy times before her parents died. To think, InuYasha was the son she'd heard rumors about.

_It was a year after the actress had disappeared, and after all the movies and shows starring her had stopped being aired. They said she'd married a gang leader, InuTaisho. He'd died, and the rumor running was that before he'd died she'd given birth to their child. Izayoi hadn't been bothered by the press, since the whole thing was a scandal society just wasn't interested in. Izayoi's shocked fans, who had loved her for the kind and gentle person she was, just couldn't believe she would get involved with someone like InuTaisho._

_InuTaisho. Now he was the type to fit in to the bad boy category. He was the leader of a gang, previously married to a fellow crimelord named Kimi. They divorced, and he met Izayoi. Within a month, they were conspiring to elope. They did, and managed to keep it a secret from the press. The couple didn't want Izayoi to get in trouble with the police after marrying such a well known crimelord, and InuTaisho's enemies could come knocking at their door any day._

_One day, an enemy had. __Ryuukossei, another powerful kingpin, had discovered InuTaisho's weakness. The two had fought to the death, InuTaisho protecting his wife and unborn son. Ryuukossei was killed by InuTaisho, but not without delivering a fatal blow. Izayoi had driven him to the hospital under his protests, while experiencing labor pains. Both had collapsed in the emergency room, and were treated. InuTaisho, knowing he was past help, waved off the syringes and bandages, and had limped down the halls to his wife's room. Struggling to stay alive, he was able to see his son before collapsing into a pool of blood. Izayoi had then been left alone with InuYasha to support, and had succeeded in not starving to death. The actress, while being rejected by society and hunted by the police, managed to care for her son until she died 8 years ago._

"InuYasha..." Kikyo said, still at a loss for words. "Your- you can't be, but you, your the one- the child?" No longer at a loss for words, they came pouring out before she could stop them. InuYasha only looked at her, amused. "It's okay Kikyo. You're a little older then me, so I know you'd have more memories of all the rumors that were circulating. I only remember being rejected and ignored. But from what my mother said, the press had quite a fit about their relationship."

Kikyo nodded again, shocked by his understanding. And those next few weeks, he'd been more then understanding. InuYasha knew all about Kaede, though he had yet to meet her, and InuYasha knew about her parents death.

Kikyo squeezed her eyes, not wanting to go down that road again. The gunshots, the mess of blood and brain, her and Kaede hugging each other close, to scared by the sight of their parents to even touch them.

_"Mom! Mom! Where are we going for ice cream?" Kaede's excited voice from behind Kikyo called. Mom turned to look back at her, and the sun glanced off her dangling earrings. Mom's brown eyes were filled with joy, before they turned to horror. She tugged on Papa's arm, and he turned around. A man, face hidden by a mask, was following them, gun in hand. Kikyo saw the desperation in the hard line of his mouth, and the unshaking hand holding the firearm. Six life-changing shots rang out, and her parents fell to the ground. Kaede screamed and ran over to Papa, before recoiling in fright. The three holes in his head and his wide eyes were imprinted in their memory forever, and they embraced each other while trying to wake up from the nightmare._

Kikyo blinked, and lifted a hand to her cheek. Sure enough, a few tears had escaped. And like when she told InuYasha, she started weeping. LIfe sure wasn't fair. But then, InuYasha, like her, was an orphan. And he too wasn't well off, was lonely, and had a great burden to bear. She couldn't even imagine he stress he had to put up with, knowing that at any second his own brother could come to kill him.

_"If you absolutely _have _to know his name, it's Sesshomaru. He looks exactly like dad, but he's got tattoos like his mom, to show off his lineage." InuYasha practically spat out the answer to her question, his voice underlined with frustration and hatred. "But I still don't understand, why would he want to kill his own brother?" Kikyo asked, and Inuyasha turned to her with a bitter smile and biting laugh. "First off, the reason why he hates me is that we're related. 'Coz of my mom being one of 'societie's elite', he thinks I'm a prestigious snob. Ha! He needs to take a good look in the mirror. Anyway, so apparently my blood is tainted, and must be destroyed before I ruin the bloodline. At least, that's what he says. For all I know, he's just jealous that dad sent him to boarding school once he met mom. Or he could be out for revenge 'coz of his mom, but I thought they weren't close. He might even wanna kill me just 'cos he doesn't want me coming to him for help. Like I'd do that! But you never know with this guy, he's not completely there. Has this guy following him around now, bald and always fretting about something. Does whatever Sesshomaru tells him to do though, even tried to kill me for Sesshomaru a few times. Keh! Like I'd be killed by Jaken!" _

_InuYasha explained his brother to Kikyo, and she tried to understand. InuYasha was pretty nonchalant most of the time, but he genuinely seemed distressed by his brother's hatred. From what he had said on several occasions, Kikyo gathered that Sesshomaru was a powerful crimelord, following in the footsteps of his parents. InuYasha had every reason to be distressed, with an influential man like that hunting him down. Which was one of the reasons why he wanted the jewel. InuYasha had told her that his goal was to become just as powerful as his brother, and to head up an organization of his own. When neither society nor the criminals had accepted him, InuYasha had resolved to make them. He didn't care a bit about his bloodline, and didn't see why others should. When he had the jewel, he'd sell it and use the money to finally show everyone his strength. InuYasha was a survivor, and he wuld take whatever life threw at him. Kikyo had no doubt that he would reach his goal, but still, if only he didn't want to turn to a life of crime._

But, why couldn't he fit in with society? If he left the country, hardly anyone would even know about his parents if he told them their names and proffessions. Instead of using the jewel to become a crimelord, and resort to a life filled with murder, theft, and drugs, InuYasha could use the money to start over, and do whatever he wanted, without his heritage hindering him. And even though it involved the theft of the item she was protecting with her life, Kikyo found herself approving of this plan.

And that night, to her surprise, she proposed her idea. To add to her astonishment, InuYasha agreed.

_"InuYasha." Kikyo said. "I've been thinking. Is it so important that you become a criminal? Couldn't you just, I don't know... leave? Start over? InuYasha. I will help you steal the jewel if we use it to run away. From it all. We can go to Australia, or America... Kaede would love America. InuYasha, please. Help me steal the jewel, run away with me." InuYasha glanced up at her face, no doubt beaming and blushing. "Ki-Kikyo, I-I... Yes."_


End file.
